Conventionally, it has been known that there exist, in sampling, amplitude errors and phase errors among multiple A/D converters used in a digitizer (refer to Object of Abstract of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-246910, for example).
Similarly, it has been known that there exist amplitude errors and phase errors among multiple D/A converters used in a signal generator such as an arbitrary waveform generator (AWG).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to reduce errors generated among multiple A/D conversion paths and among multiple D/A conversion paths.